Sam Uley
Sam Uley is a La Push shape-shifter, also known as "werewolf". He is the great-grandson of Levi Uley, and the son of Joshua Uley and Mrs. Uley. He is the Alpha of his pack and is engaged to Emily Young, on whom he has imprinted. He is Leah Clearwater's ex-boyfriend. Sam was the first of the reservation boys to phase into a wolf. Biography ''Twilight'' Sam first appeared in a minor role in Twilight as a nineteen-year-old local who arrives at First Beach with a group of other Quileute teenagers to socialize with Bella and her friends. ''New Moon'' As the other boys on the reservation phased in turn, Sam took on the role of Alpha, leading them through their change and helping them to become accustomed to their new life. To outsiders, it seemed as if he had started a cult. When Jacob phased, it was Sam who gave him the injunction (an absolute command given by the Alpha) not to inform Bella. Once she figured out the truth, Sam accepted her help with the search for Victoria. ''Eclipse'' In Eclipse, when the Cullens chase Victoria to the Quileute borders, Sam and his pack attempt to attack her, but she manages to slip away. Sam and Emily were both present at the council meeting where Billy Black told the legends of the Quileutes. He and his pack participate in battling Victoria's army's attack with the Cullens. During the battle, Jacob gets hurt while saving Leah from a newbron, but Sam and Paul kill the Newborn before it can kill Jacob. After Jacob gets upset over the fact that Bella is going to marry Edward and runs off, Sam tells the others to leave Jacob alone. ''Breaking Dawn'' In Breaking Dawn when Jacob tries to get the pack to kill the Cullens in the belief that Bella has become a vampire, Sam refuses to attack, stating that she chose to become one. He also believes the Cullens are not as bad as they appear. Later, when Jacob informs the pack that Bella is pregnant, Sam declares that they have to kill both her and the child, as a necessary casualty to protect the tribe and the Forks community. Jacob embraces the Alpha heritage in his blood and he, Seth and Leah Clearwater leave the pack to form their own. Sam concluded that if Bella was killed, Jacob would be so mad that he would lead both packs in attacking the child. This never happened: Jacob wanted to kill Renesmee, but imprinted on her once he saw her. Sam and his pack were left with no choice but to declare true peace with the Cullens. As the vampire crowd increased in Forks, new members are added to Sam's pack. Sam and his pack later stood by the Cullens during the confrontation with Volturi, with Bella protecting all of them. After the incident, Sam and his pack returned to La Push. Relationships Leah Clearwater ]] Leah and Sam dated all throughout high school and cared for each other very much, even though Sam could not tell the truth about him phasing into a wolf. Their relationship ended when Leah brought her cousin Emily for a visit, and Sam imprinted on her. After Leah turned into a werewolf, she is forced to endure hearing Sam's never-ending thoughts about Emily. This, her learning about imprinting, which Sam was forbidden to tell her about during their breakup, and her broadcasting of her pining for him, made her very bitter and vent her pain and anger on the pack. This notwithstanding, they still love each other and want the very best for the other. Sam is deeply upset and hurt when Leah leaves to join Jacob's pack and sends Jared to ask her to come back, telling him to get on his knees and beg, doing anything to convince her to rejoin Sam's pack, even calling her "Lee-Lee" - Sam's nickname for her from when they were dating. Emily Young ]] Emily Young is Leah Clearwater's cousin and Sam Uley's fiancée. After becoming a shape-shifter, Sam imprinted on Emily, and at some point before New Moon they became engaged. She was furious at first, but she was meant to be with Sam, and fell in love with him. When he first asked Emily out, she flat out refused, knowing it would hurt Leah. He lost control of his anger and hurt Emily, leaving her horribly scarred on the right side of her face and all the way down her right arm, reaching to her hand. Despite that, Sam loves her unconditionally, but has never forgiven himself for losing control. Physical description Sam is described as having long, rounded muscles, a very deep voice, an older face, copper skin, cropped black hair and brown eyes. Like the other werewolves in human form, Sam is described as being quite tall. Also, in the ''New Moon'' movie, Sam, like all werewolves, has a large tattoo on his upper right arm'.' Wolf form As a wolf, Sam is described as having black fur. He is huge, quiet as a shadow, tall as a horse but more muscular, with dagger-like incisors. He has a grisly snarl and is very swift. It is also said to be the second largest wolf, smaller only than Jacob. In Eclipse ''Quil said "So that's why Sam's all black" "Black Heart, Black Fur". Wolf abilities As the Alpha of his pack, Sam shows the voice typical of the first in command, able to force his fellow wolves to obey orders against their will. His voice is weaker than Jacob's. While still subject to unlimited telepathy within his pack and the consequent lack of privacy, he can communicate telepathically with other Alphas, and has control on the subjects he shares. Film portrayal ]] Solomon Trimble was credited as "Jacob's Friend" in the [[Twilight (film)|''Twilight movie]], but said what Sam said in the book. Chaske Spencer portrays Sam in New Moon and Eclipse. Appearances *''Twilight'' *''New Moon'' **''New Moon'' film *''Eclipse'' **''Eclipse film'' *''Breaking Dawn'' References External links *Stephenie Meyer's official website *The Twilight Series' official website *The Twilight Lexicon See also *Emily Young *Leah Clearwater *Shape-shifter Category:Minor characters Category:Twilight characters Category:New Moon characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Breaking Dawn characters Category:Sam Uley's Pack Category:Alphas Category:Council members